Simply Forgotten
by hp772222
Summary: Logan was having a really bad day, but what can make it better, how about remembering your long lost daughter? Well, now Logan is frantically looking for his little girl, but will he find her before one of his enemies do first? Rated T to be safe :
1. Chapter 1

Simply Forgotten: Chapter One

'Regular text'

-_Flashback_-

An overview of the land gave Sabertooth a good idea where the girl was. He leapt out of the Pine tree he was hiding in, and landed with a slight thump on the cold Canadian ground. He took a cautious step forward the girl keeping a close watch of his surroundings. A loud snap of a twig cause him to jump slightly. He turned his body to see what caused the noise, but in that second the figure was running in the opposite direction. A smirk slowly worked a way onto his ugly face. The chase was on.

- G.A.H -

'Gabrielle, you need to run faster', the girl thought to herself, while she ran as quickly as her legs would carry her. Gabrielle Alexandria Howlett was a 13, nearly 14 year old girl who had a knack for getting into dangerous situations. Like the one she was in now. She nearly tripped as she jumped over a fallen tree. She had to get as far away from this crazy man as quickly as possible. He had been following her for about two weeks now causing her to be on the run from not only him, but the police as well. 'He has a tracking ability. How am I going to escape him?' Gabrielle thought as she ran in panic. He had always found her no matter where she ran to.

Gabrielle was always the quickest runner in her grade, but this man was like a beast with an endless supply of energy. Gabrielle, on the hand, wasn't doing as well. She hadn't had a good sleep in a week, and was running out of food. She had tried everything to get this man to stop following her. Bribing, pleading, and even cause him bodily harm, but it didn't stop him though. He seemed to also be an insanely quick healer. Heck, those actions only seemed to make him even happier to try and catch her.

Out of nowhere a log was flying at her. Gabrielle had enough time to duck before the log came in contact with her body. The sound of the impact was like a small explosion, but Gabrielle kept running. She knew it was just a distraction, but the ploy had nearly worked the first time the man had done it. _-Flashback-_

_-They were running through the neighborhood where the she had grown up in. Her childhood house had just blown up, leaving Gabrielle without a home. Not that she really had a permanent home. Gabrielle's mom always insisted they move twice a year. Now Gabrielle understood why she had done that. Gabrielle briskly ran down Twelfth Street, and that's when she had the impulse to duck down. She followed the instinct and ducked just as a garbage can flew over her raven-haired head. She stupidly turned around and saw the psycho man, who had just murdered her mother, had caught up to her. "You look so much like Logan", He murmured softly as they both were catching their breath. Then he tried to pounce toward her when she wasn't expecting it. Luckily, she side-stepped him, and was able to keep running until she had thought she had lost him at a local mini-mart … - _

'Who was that man he was talking about?' Gabrielle wondered as the wilderness was slowly starting to clear out. They were coming close to the highway, which meant close to people. A loud growl from her behind brought Gabrielle out of her thoughts. The man had leapt toward her in a last attempt to catch her, and succeeded in the act. His hands latched on to the girl's left leg which caused her to trip, and land face first into the stone-hard ground. The fall left Gabrielle dazed, and all she saw a stars. Sabertooth grabbed the dazed girl and carried her fireman's style toward the upcoming freeway. He was too busy in his occupied in his thought that he didn't notice the flying jet hovering above, in the sky.

A/N

So here's the first chapter of my new story Simply Forgotten (: I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I love Wolverine as a character and I really, REALLY, wanted to write a story about a girl who just so happened to be related to him … blood-related to be precise lol, but good old Logan doesn't have any memory of her or her mother (Shame).

Just wondering … do you want long chapters that might take a few weeks to write that are like 4,000 to 6,000 words long, or short 1,000 word chapters that might only take a week to complete? Just PM me, or leave your opinion in ur review (: *Brownie points will be rewarded to who ever guess the right reason on why Gabrielle is being hunted down by Sabertooth (: * Oh, and please leave a comment if you have time. I leave comments on your stories, you can be awesome and do it for mine (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Simply Forgotten **

**Chapter Rating: K+**

Regular Text

-_Flashback-_

Logan was sitting in his room when the headache started. He sat up and grasped his head with the sudden pain. "Logan, LOGAN!" Kitty Pride started screaming through the hallways. 'Can't I get a moment of peace?', he thought bitterly. He got up slowly and the headache only got worse, but being a master of pain he managed to keep from grimacing. "What Kitty?" Logan yelled out when he opened the door. "Oh hey Logan, the Professor wanted to talk to you in his office." Kitty said quickly with a smile on her face. "I've never been on this side of the house. Do you know where Bobby's room is? I might just pop out at him when he walks in."

Logan just passed her when she finished speaking, but Kitty was used to it. As a matter of fact, everybody knew that Logan wasn't one to try to hold a conversation with. He was a lone wolf when it came to people. Kitty sighed and passed through the floor into the kitchen. Logan ran into Nightcrawler and Rouge also on his way to Chuck's office as he called the Professor. They too tried to talk to him, but today his headache just hurt too much for him to even try to talk to others that he didn't have a reason to. He opened the door and saw the man sitting at his desk waiting for him. "Logan, thank-you for coming. I have found something that just might help you in your search to regain your memories." Logan stood there in shock for a minute, but he replied briskly, "And what would that be Chuck?"

"Logan your original name was James Howlett" Howlett, Howlett that name was familiar. Then the pain of his headache exploded. He gasped and sank to his knees holding his head. "Logan are you ok? Logan?" That all Logan could hear, before he passed out from the pain.

-G.A.H-

-"_Logan, I'm pregnant", said a woman with straight amber colored hair. Logan couldn't say anything; he was filled with happiness… … Then he was a doctor's office and the doctor came out and said, "It's a girl" He ran into the room and saw a little baby in the amber woman's arms. "Logan, what are we going to name her?" "How about Alexandria. Your mother would like that." "I was thinking that was more like a middle name, how about Elizabeth it's what your mother's name was" He thought deeply and replied with a quick, "No", he then came up with Gabrielle, as that was what he had always thought was a pretty name for a girl. "What about Gabrielle?" "Logan, that's a perfect name. It fits her." The amber-haired women said with a smile. She was tired, but happy. She handed Gabrielle to Logan and he held her for the first time. Her little eyes opened and her light brown eyes looked up at him, just like his … -_

Logan jerked awake gaping for air. He sat up and saw he was in the infirmary once again. The professor wheeled himself over to him when he saw that he was awake. "Logan, you gave me quite a scare in the office. What happened?" He didn't say anything at first. Logan was still thinking about the little girl's light brown eyes staring at him. "Oh well I thinking that name you gave me triggered a memory, and I collapsed." "And what was this memory?" He sat there staring at the wall. He had a daughter, who was out there somewhere. He told the Professor everything he had seen. That sent the Professor into a deep thought. The two sat there for what seemed like hours, until the Beast came into the room and announced that Sabertooth had been spotted and was once again reeking havoc.

-G.A.H.-

Logan, Beast, and Storm were chosen to go stop Sabertooth. Logan was rather pleased because while he was in Canada he could look for Gabrielle. They entered the jet and started the journey to his beloved home country. It wasn't hard to find the ugly beast. After all he was like six and half, seven foot tall, but what concerned trio was that he was holding a hostage which looked like a little girl. Logan jumped from the jet and landed on his feet in front of his enemy. "Well, seems good old Logan can't stay out of trouble. Shame he won't remember ya princess." What! Logan looked closely at the girl and saw through her raven hair she had the same light brown eyes of his daughter. "Let go of her Sabertooth", Wolverine snarled angrily. "OH, I was mistaken. Maybe he does remember you" he said in a chuckle. The girl, his daughter, was struggling in his grasp. Wolverine snarled again and charged the man. Sabertooth side-stepped and threw the girl in the air to keep her from getting into Logan's arms. At the moment Storm flew in and grabbed the girl before Sabertooth could catch her. "NO!" yelled Sabertooth in a fury. He jumped in midair ad grabbed a hold off Storm's foot which caused Storm to bump into a large tree, and accidentally drop the girl. She plummeted to the ground, but Gabrielle managed to push off Sabertooth when he reached out to grab her. Beast caught her before she hit the Earth.

"T-thanks", the girl said shakily. "Don't thank me yet, my calculation points that Sabertooth is only going to try harder to capture you still. We need to get you out of here." Beast held onto the girl and swung from the branches of pine trees to the jet. They made it to the jet, but Sabertooth had managed to follow them. Beast was yanked by the leg to the ground by the maniac. Gabrielle jumped out of his grasp and held on to a tree branch.

Logan, out of nowhere, latched onto Sabertooth and gave him a nasty cut, but Sabertooth wasn't paying any attention to him he kept his gaze on the girl hanging high up in the tree. "Leave her alone Sabertooth", Storm said electricity cackling around her. He swiftly grabbed Wolverine and threw him into Storm which cause Logan to get electrocuted. He fell limply to the ground. "No!", the girl screamed from the tree. A loud, _CRACK_ came from the tree and the girl fell from it.

She got up and didn't even look hurt. "Leave him alone. He did nothing to you. It's me you want." She said all this in a soft, but powerful voice. "But you see princess, I hate your father as much as I do you. I would kill you, but you're wanted … elsewhere. I was given the job of getting you there unharmed, but the boss-man didn't say anything about not hurting Wolverine here" He gave her a smirk as he picked up Wolverine's unconscious body. She screamed "NO", as Sabertooth threw Wolverine into a nearby tree. Gabrielle flexed her hands, and two brownish claws came out. She looked at them in shock, but then she put them into a defensive stance.

'_Either I incredibly stupid or recklessly brave_' Gabrielle thought as she charged the man. He didn't expect her to retaliate so she managed to slash him deeply in the face. Sabertooth screamed and backed into a tree. Storm flew forward and shocked him with lightning.

Gabrielle slumped onto the ground tired. She hadn't had sleep in three days. Her nightmare was finally over. Her last thought before she fell asleep 'That man will not hurt my family again'

A/N

So new chapter (: I like it, but what do you guys think. Please review I cherish them a lot. Nobody has gotten Brownie points for correctly guessing what Sabertooth's reason for trying to kidnap Gabrielle is … winner gets a character in the story … If they want lol I tried to left some clues in this chapter (: Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Simply Forgotten**

**Chapter 3**

-_flashback-_

Gabrielle dreamed of the day her life was ruined forever.

_-She was her father's arms as he told her a story of how he and her mother met. Gabrielle was only four years old, so the story didn't have a lot of detail, but it did manage to clam her down when she got in a tantrum. "And that's how I met your mom Gabby" She looked at her dad with a small smile on her face not knowing it would be the last time she would she him. "Can I go outside daddy?" He said yes, and sat her down so she could go play. She went outside and played with her toys in her sandbox. A few minutes later a loud explosion came from the house and she saw that half of the house was gone. A snap from a twig brought her attention to a man in a suit walking toward her. "Hello Gabrielle" Her daddy and mommy told her not to talk to people she didn't know so she got up and started walking backwards toward the house, fear building up inside her. "No need to be afraid Gabrielle. I won't hurt you. Me and you just need to talk." The man advanced closer to her, but she was smart and kicked dirt into his eyes and she ran into the destroyed house.-_

_She saw her real mom lying in the hallway so she ran to her, but no response came from her when Gabrielle shook her to wake up. The man from outside enter the house and was furious that the little girl had kicked dirt into his face. Gabrielle screamed at him to leave her alone and she ran into the living room. She saw three men in the room picking up her unconscious dad and put shackles on him. "GRAB HER", the suited man screamed at the workers, but she was already pass the men and at the front door. Gabrielle opened the door and ran into the woods and all the way to her Aunt's house (who lived about three miles away, but she and her father used to practice an emergency escape route there) The next day both she and her Aunt went back to the house to find the house had vanished. In the search of the property Gabrielle found a picture of her with her mom and dad around the Christmas tree that year. She pocketed it and a small tear escaped her eye.-_

When she woke up she saw she was in a hospital looking room. A man in a wheel-chair was also in the room talking to her a guy with blue-skin. "Now Kurt how many times are you not going to follow orders when you are in the danger room?" "Sorry Professor. It won't happen again." "Good. I hope so." The man had his back to Gabrielle, but the blue-colored guy happened to see the girl was staring at him. "Um Professor …" Gabrielle knew he was about to spill the beans on her being awake so she jumped up and bolted to the door. "Gabrielle wait -" Gabrielle didn't hear the rest of the sentence as she took the stairs two at a time as quick as feet would let her. When she got to the next floor she saw a bunch of teenagers. She saw through the window that she was on the first floor, so she acted cool and made her way past all the kids around her. A few hallways later she found herself in a large, spacious kitchen. A man with raven colored hair was sitting on the counter smoking a cigar with a pained look on his face. So she darted back around the corner before he could see her and force her back to the creepy bald guy in the basement. She faintly remembered her dad use to smoke and decided to take a closer look at the man. When she did she saw he looked almost identical to her dad except his hair had grown some.

Why she was terrified, Gabrielle had no idea, but she was scared of see her dad again. 'Go talk to him', one half of her conscious said but the other half screamed 'He might not even remember you' She stood there fighting with her inner self for awhile until the alarm went off and a voice on the intercom told the whole house of her escape.

The man in the kitchen jumped off the counter cursed to himself and ran right into her in the hallway. "Out of my -" her looked at the girl he had ran into, "Gabrielle!" His face lit up. "Your awake" She looked into her dad's face and saw he did remember her, or at least somewhat did. "Dad?" A small grin appeared on her face as he hugged her, and she returned it. "Oh good, you found her", said the bald guy as he wheeled himself over to us. Gabrielle stiffened, but Logan just smiled and told her there was nothing to worry about. The Professor led them into his office and told Gabrielle what the school was about and how he formed the X-Men to protect others from mutant and non-mutant attack.

"So Gabrielle, what mutant ability or abilities do possess?" The professor asked. Logan looked at his daughter also curious on what all powers she had. "Oh well I … I can heal quickly and I kind of have like tracking skills. I don't know of any others. Oh wait, I can also influence people by looking them in the eye. All though it doesn't work on like strong-willed people." Logan was shocked at first, but it quickly wore off. "Interesting. I believe you inherited both of your parents skills." 'But who had which skills?' Gabrielle asked herself mentally. 'Well Logan had a healing skill and tracking ability so the 'influencing' ability must have come from your mother', the Professor said from inside her mind. Gabrielle jump in her chair when he popped up in her mind. Logan chuckled as he too knew the feeling of being interrupted in your own mind.

"Gabrielle. I know you don't want to tell, but for me and your father here, what happened all those years ago when you were separated?" Gabrielle stiffened, and didn't say anything for a few minutes. She sighed and told them both everything she could remember on that fateful day. Logan growled angrily when she mentioned the suited man. "William Stryker. If I ever see his ugly face I'm going to slash him with these he gave me." He extended his sliver claws stared at them for a few seconds, and they once again disappeared. "But Dad", Gabrielle said quietly, "He couldn't have given them to you cause I have claws as well, only they aren't sliver." She showed them both her set of claws, and grinned sheepishly. Logan pondered this information, and wished he could remember all the things he had forgotten. "What was your mother's name", he asked with pain in his voice. Gabrielle looked sad and replied, "Kayla" and a small tear slid down her check. Logan embraced his daughter and held her as she cried. When they she had clamed down the Professor gave Gabrielle the key to her room and also gave her a much need map on how to get to it.

Logan showed her to the room, which happened to be right next to Kitty's room. Kitty busted out of her room and bombarded them both with questions. Gabrielle smiled and the girls instantly clicked. They both went into Gabrielle's room and started talking about guys. Logan chuckled and walk back to his room happy he had finally had a family.

000-G.A.H.-000

The next few months passed by quickly for Gabrielle. She grew used to all the noise and commotion of life at the Mansion and she grew happy as she had finally made friends she could keep, and also were fellow mutants like her. She was popular among the kids and she didn't have any enemies so that was a plus. But what made today exciting for Gabrielle was that she was finally going on a mission for X-Men to test her skills in the real world.

It would be a simple. All she would have to do is stop a simple burglar and she would be in the X-Men. Sure, she would be on a lower scale as she was only a teen, but it was still better than nothing. They stopped above the bank, and Gabrielle jumped onto the roof. Logan still didn't like the idea of her being in danger, but he knew she really wanted to join, and his opinion wouldn't stop her. She kicked in a vent on the roof and shimmied in it. It felt like a maze inside the bank's air vents, but soon she found were the robber was. She thought about all the possible ways she could bring the guy down, but the smell of a second man was noticeable. The smell smelt familiar to Gabrielle, and she held in a gasp as she saw Sabertooth enter the vault she was watching. Gabrielle kept deadly silent as he walked past where she was hidden in a vent above him. He paused for a second, looked around for a second but shrugged and spoke to the scrawny man also inside the vault cramming money inside a bag. "Come on we need to hurry this up. You know Boss man needs the money for the adamantium, and he's not gonna be pleased if we don't give it to him. I've also have to find the girl as well today if I don't want to get punished." "I know Victor. I know." The mystery guy said anger noticeable in his voice.

Gabrielle knew she wasn't going to be able to stop Sabertooth alone, and her dad also told her to stay away from him at all cost as they still had no idea what he wanted with her, but as she tried to back out of the vent it shook then broke from all the weight. She fell from the vent and landed in the vault right next to the one she had been spying into. 'Oh crap' Gabrielle thought as she heard footsteps coming toward the vault door. She tried to get to her communicator which had fallen by the vault door, but the door was yanked open before she could get up.

"Well looky who decided to drop by today" Sabertooth said with a smirk on his ugly face. He stepped on the device and blocked off the exit. "I've missed you princess" She gave him a evil glare and retorted bitterly, "Well, I can't say the same to you" "Well that really hurts princess", he said laughing. He reached out to grab Gabrielle, but she extended her claws and swiped at him. "Gonna play difficult again ... I wish you wouldn't." Sabertooth said with a grin on his face. He pulled a grenade looking thing from his pocket, and threw it next to the girl. It opened with a toxic looking green gas emerging from it. Gabrielle tried to hold her breath, but she quickly rain out of air, so she was forced by her own body to breath in the gas and was out cold in less than 15 seconds. When she was completely unconscious Sabertooth picked up the small girl with ease. "So Derrick, now that Step two's finished, how's Step one coming? Do you have the damn money yet?" "Yes I do. Let's get out of here before Wolverine gets in here." Derrick said and they both ran out of the bank carrying the girl and the money.

**A/N**

Yay I finished the next chapter (: Applause and a small bow haha jk ... But anyway sorry it took me awhile to post this chapter, but I did make the chapter longer than I originally was going to have it so … there's your bonus, a longer chapter (: Please leave a review … they encourage me to write quicker :D Thanks for reading

Oh and this story isn't following the X-Men Origins movie cause duh Kayla dies in a totally different way, her sister isn't kidnapped, and Wolverine is taken because he didn't want to join Weapon X willingly because he had a family, so yeah … now you know if you were confused …


	4. Chapter 4

"Magneto. Boss, I got the girl. And, the money you wanted." He said as he walked into the chamber a nasty grin upon his face. Magneto rose from his chair.

"That is good, Sabretooth. I didn't want to have to punish you for your incompetence. But, you see there is one last step in this plan of mine. I need Stryker get a hold of the girl. Only he knows how to correctly place the metal on. And then after that we'll take back the girl. Then after forcing her to work for us we'll, or mainly I, will have one of the most powerful mutants in out hands."

"Uh boss wouldn't the Wheel chair man, weather lady, or even the red head chick with mind tricks be more powerful then this girl?" Sabretooth called out as Magneto walked past him. Magneto rolled his eyes at him and his stupidity. He still didn't even know the X-Men's names after years of fighting them. Magneto turned back toward Sabretooth.

"It isn't about their powers. It's if the person has the ability to over come all the odds and defeat the enemy; even if the enemy's powers are greater than their own." Magneto said trying to show the idiot the reason why he wanted the girl. Sabretooth stood their dumbly not getting it.

"Wolverine, he only has his healing ability, a pair of metal claws, and beastly strength and tracking skills but yet is still able to defeat even more powerful foes. He doesn't appear to be a challenge, but yet he is. I imagine the same can be said for his daughter who appears to be the same way. It took you what 3 months to capture her. And yet, you would seem to be in the clear advantage since you are stronger and … well older then her." Magneto concluded. Finally, the dolt got it.

"I see. So, do I just give Stryker the girl by knocking on his door or …" Sabretooth started.

"No, you have to talk to him first, alluring him to use the girl as his Weapon X. Then, give him the girl by pretending to be on his side. I will then come after the girl when the adamantium is in placed."

"Okay. I'll do that boss." Sabretooth said making his way towards the exit.

"Do make haste Sabretooth. I don't want the X-Men coming after her so soon."

"She should have come out already!" Wolverine yelled as it had been almost a half an hour since his daughter had gone into the bank.

"Maybe she's still fighting?" Rouge said trying to get him to stop yelling.

"I'm going in," was all he said as he pushed past her towards the exit. Cyclops nodded his head and followed Wolverine.

"I agree. It's been to long for this to be a common criminal." Both of them jumped onto the roof.

"I'll check the vents Wolverine. You can check on the ground." Cyclops called out as he walked toward the open vent. Wolverine nodded and made his way over to the edge of the roof. He jumped down. The first scent he got was Sabretooth's. His angry multiplied as his daughters scent was mixed with that ugly mutt's.

"Cyclops, she's been taken." Wolverine called over the intercom.

"Who took her?"

"Sabretooth. Damn it!" He called back punching the wall of the bank. That asshole was going to pay.

"I'm going to follow the scent." Wolverine said as he walked down the street.

"Yeah okay report back your findings", was the static reply. Sabretooth was going to regret ever messing with his daughter.

Gabrielle awoke dazed as she was completely submerged in a water substance, with tubes running into her arms, legs, and chest. A man stood by a control station few feet away gazing at her.

'Oh God, oh God, oh God!' She thought as she heard him say start up the machine. Whatever this thing did was defiantly not going to be on the pleasant side. And, she was right. Gabrielle screamed as molten hot metal was poured onto her bones. She writhed as more and more was placed until she blacked out.

"She's not breathing!" A man called out as he checked her vital signs. A low beep was heard from the heart monitor.

"Relax. If she's anything like her father, she'll survive." The man called out a smirk in placed on his face. He was positive that he'd get his Weapon X with this girl. Logan didn't want to be Weapon X, fine. But, his daughter would be then. Stryker glanced back at the heart monitor. It still hadn't moved.

"Sir …"

"Wait!" He said his nerves starting to grow. Then the monitor gave a jump as the heart started to beat again. Stryker let out a breath of relief. He would have hated to ever meet up with Wolverine if she had died. But, he would still hate to see Logan now anyway. After all he had his girl.

"Get the uh supplies ready." He called out to the men. He wasn't going to let this one get away. Her memories still need erased.

Gabrielle opened her eyes every bone aching. That's when it dawned on her. She was in a tube of glass and was just forced into a procedure of having metal coated onto her bones. She needed to escape, before this man wanted to do more to her. Just as she was about to break the glass an explosion filled the room. When the smoke cleared an unknown man stood in the room. He had a helmet but his white hair was visible.

"Sorry, but that isn't going to happen Stryker. You see, but I think that she'd better my cause more then yours." A voice rang out.

'It's time to bust out of this test tube.' Gabrielle thought as a man in a purple pinkish metal suit floated toward Stryker. The man summoned a piece of broken metal and knocked the man unconscious. That's when Gabrielle used all her strength to shatter the glass tube surrounding her. She drew her claws out looking at the intruding man. Sure, he had saved her from whatever the 'materials' were, but he wanted her for whatever his cause was which was most likely something she didn't want to do. She then darted towards the hole in the wall to escape.

"Wait! Gabrielle." The floating man called as he saw her dart toward the hole. He used his magnetizing power to control the metal lodged onto her bones forcing her to stop. She looked aghast as she had lost control of her limbs. Her eyes widened in anger as she was being pulled toward the strange man.

"You see girl, I have plans for you." He said smirking at her.

A/N

Its been to long since I've written for this story! I was meaning to update for a long time now, but school took up most my time. I apologize. I also forgot my fanfiction account (that sounds really bad lol) as I have been using Quotev for a different Marvel story I'm doing (It's about Loki lol). But, I have returned and plan on working on this story more; and, if I don't update soon, then either I'm being a lazy horrible person, or school is once again taking too much of my time.

But since I'm back, anyone see Les Miserables? Sorry, I really loved that movie :D But, I've been planning on making a Avengers story ever since I made a Loki story (and also as Missy Moo Moo was asking me to do one :D ) But, I don't know if I want to do a story about an Avenger's child or maybe one about a family member (being either love interest or sibling) of an Avenger, OR an original character of mine fitted into the story (but there are a lot of those). Maybe someone could help me figure this out lol …. If you would I'd be very happy (: I have too much imagination!

Well, till my next update! I'll see you all soon. (: (Anyone else really love Loki? Or is it just me?)


End file.
